One Less Lonely Girl
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Hilary can't handle Tyson any longer. He's completely oblivious and doesn't appreciate her at all. However, her very best friend and crying shoulder has a secret to tell, and a promise to keep. Tonight there's going to be one less lonely girl. HilaryKenny


**A/N: So I'm going to write another Valentine's Day oneshot. Hope you guys enjoy ^^ Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

Why did he have to be so infuriating?! 

Hilary threw her pillow at the wall instead of the cell phone in her other hand. She gripped it so tightly her knuckles had turned white and when she finally released it, deep red lines had formed in her palm. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself, Hilary fell back on her bed, glaring angrily at the ceiling.

Of all the guys she had to like, it had to be that idiot Tyson. All he did anymore was insult her in more ways than one. He insulted her personality, her taste, and her intelligence.

How was it that everyone was convinced Tyson felt the same way towards her?

She couldn't believe it. Tyson was only aware of Beyblading. He didn't care about nor was even aware of relationships.

Hilary blinked her garnet eyes as her cell phone vibrated. She flipped it open, recognizing the number, and feeling a startling wave of emotion at the message she read.

-_No matter what happens I will always be here 4 u Hilary._-

Hilary felt a smile tug on her lips as she sent her reply.

-_That's so sweet Kenny :) –_

Not even a split second later did she get a response.

_-What r u doing tonite?-_

_-Nm. Y?-_

_-Open ur window.-_

Hilary raised an eyebrow at this before she swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up, and pulling back the curtains of her window. She let out a gasp of surprise as she noticed Kenny trying to remain steady on the branch he was standing on, lowering the branch against the side of her house. Hilary's garnet eyes were wide with panic and bewilderment as she quickly threw open the windows.

"What in the world are you doing?!"

Kenny's face was red in the dim light from the house, and he was shaking as he tried to scoot across the branch enough to leap through the window.

"I'm being a good friend!" Kenny exclaimed, his voice higher due to his fright of plummeting from the tree and onto the ground.

With his stature and the height of the tree, he could do some serious damage, or even worse, fall to his death. The moment Kenny was close enough for Hilary to stretch out her hand, snag the front of his shirt, she jerked so hard that he came flying through the window.

_Crash! Thud!_

Hilary squinted open her eyes, feeling a rush of heat hit her face as she felt Kenny on top of her. He had landed on top of her, his body still trembling, but she wasn't sure if it was from fear any longer. His own face was a cherry red, and his hands were barely keeping him steady as he pinned the brunette down.

The rise of panic and embarrassment hit. In their attempt to scramble away from each other, it only made things much worse. Kenny tried to scrambled backwards while Hilary tried to sit up, only for Kenny's shoe to give out, and he fell forward again.

And just as fate would have it, his mouth accidentally pressed against Hilary's the moment they hit the floor again. Garnet eyes were wide in shock, blinking a couple of times, but a strange thrill burned through her at the feeling of the accidental kiss.

"Mmph?!" Kenny choked out the moment her arms wrapped around his neck.

Hilary's eyes closed as she kissed Kenny back, the young boy a statue of shock. His lips moved on their own, innocently and timidly, pressing against the soft, strawberry lip-glossed lips of his secret crush.

He never told anyone about his feelings for Hilary, even trying to deny them to himself for the first year of having them. That didn't stop the increase of his heart beat, or how nervous he got whenever Hilary would smile sweetly at him. For the past two years he had played the role of the comforting best friend, offering his shoulder for Hilary to cry on when it came to her crush on Tyson.

And when he thought back on it, she always seemed to want to beat up Ming-Ming the more his fanboy nature took over. He recalled the time she had, reluctantly, watched a Ming-Ming concert with him one Saturday night. She had finally thrown the remote through the television, right through Ming-Ming's face.

So why was Hilary kissing him right now? Was it possible she cared about him too?

Kenny retreated, finally finding the use of his body, and jerking back and away from Hilary. The brunette sat up, in a slight daze from the kiss. She had never felt so alive kissing someone before.

"S-Sorry," Kenny exclaimed, bowing, and sitting on the backs of his thighs while tugging on the hem of his shorts.

"It was an accident, don't apologize." Hilary said soothingly.

Kenny was avoiding looking at her now, "I-I just… I know that Tyson's being a real jerk to you lately. I wanted to come over and…"

"And what, Kenny?"

He squeaked a little as she whispered in his ear. Hilary had crawled over to him, her hand pressing against his chest, and Kenny suddenly found himself pressed against the wall, legs angled out, and Hilary moving in even closer.

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing?!"

Hilary was smiling now, "You think Tyson's the only one who's caught my interest?"

Kenny was blushing now.

His heart was racing so fast in his chest.

He didn't know if this was a dream or not and it scared him.

He wanted this to be real. Desperately, he wanted this to be real. A part of the young boy loathed his best friend for not realizing what a truly wonderful girl Hilary was.

She was smart. She was beautiful. She was kind.

She was also one of a kind and stood by them through a lot more than most girls would've.

Supportive…

Caring…

It was an illogical emotion to hold, but Kenny couldn't deny how much he loved the girl currently pinning him to her bedroom wall.

"Let's see what you've been hiding," Hilary whispered with a flirty smile.

He felt himself gulp as she brushed back his bangs. He clenched his eyes shut, not wanting her to see. Hilary bit her lip before she kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Kenny, I don't care about appearances, though you're cute and loving."

Kenny slowly opened his eyes, revealing brown eyes. To him, he thought they were dull and boring, a dull shade that held no excitement or even looked cool, unlike Tyson's shade of brown.

Hilary, however, apparently thought otherwise. His eyes were bright, almost like caramel. Incredibly warm too, and very intelligent. It was almost as if Kenny was staring straight into her soul.

"Kenny… you do realize what today is, right?" Hilary bit her lip.

Kenny bit his lip before he gave a nod, his hand trembling as he reached into his pocket, and held out a disc. Hilary smiled, before she leaned down, giving him a kiss on the lips. Kenny didn't dare breath as she kissed him for what seemed like an eternity, before finally she pulled away, going to insert the disc into her desktop.

Tears filled her eyes a video came up, Kenny sitting there on the screen, trembling, looking nervous and oh-so-cute.

"Hilary… we've known each other for such a long time…" Kenny began, his voice surprisingly steady. "And I've always been here for you. I know that this isn't the best choice, but I can't sit back and watch any longer without making you aware of the fact that I… that I…" Kenny took a deep breath, "That I love you, Hilary!"

The video ended, and silence filled the room. Hilary was the first to speak, her back turned to him so he couldn't see her expression. Dread filled him, the fear of rejection building up to the point he felt the lump burning in his throat.

"Lately I've been pushing myself away from Tyson. I realized it would never be. He doesn't care about me the same way. In fact, I don't think Tyson even knows what romantic love is."

Kenny bit his lip, daring not to hope.

"And then… I found myself thinking about another boy. A sweet and sensitive boy that I, realize now, has cared about me for as long as I can remember. I wish now that I could've seen the signs…"

Kenny lowered his head, oblivious that she was talking about him.

_I hope Max and you have a wonderful life…_

Hilary was suddenly sitting in front of him, garnet eyes shining with tears.

"D-Don't… d-don't cry." Kenny choked out.

He felt like crying himself at the sight of Hilary's tears.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," Hilary breathed. "When we kissed… I felt something." Kenny blinked, confused now. "I felt really happy. I haven't felt that in a long time, Kenny."

"What about Max?" he replied blankly.

Hilary sweatdropped, "Geez, Kenny, you're the smartest kid in class but when it comes to anything other than school you're a dolt." Hilary shook her head with a smirk, "I wasn't talking about _Max_. I was talking about _you_." 

"You were?!" 

Hilary pinned him, garnet eyes staring into caramel.

"Yes… and there's now one less lonely girl on Valentine's Day because of you, Kenny."

She eliminated the distance between them, kissing Kenny tenderly and lovingly. Blushing, Kenny awkwardly wrapped his arms around her as their lips brushed against each other. A wave of happiness flooded over both brunettes as they continued to kiss lovingly.

Kenny pulled back and whispered, "So my love isn't unrequited?"

"Never will be, Kenny… I think I've loved you for awhile now. I just didn't know what to do until now…" 

Kenny hugged Hilary tightly, stroking her hair, and taking in her scent of strawberries and cream. Hilary felt warm and giddy from the feeling of Kenny holding her. She blushed as he sweet whispered in her ear, his voice comfort itself.

"'Christmas wasn't merry, 14th of February, not one of them spent with you. How many dinner dates, set dinner plates, and he didn't even touch his food? How many torn photographs saw you taping back, tell me that you couldn't see an open door? But no more, if you let me inside of your world. I saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, you, now all I see is you. Don't need these other pretty faces, 'cause when you're mine in the world, there's gonna be one less lonely girl…'"

"You really just quoted Justin Bieber to me?"

"I know you love that song…"

Hilary cupped Kenny's face and kissed him again, "I love you, Kenny." she breathed as she pulled away.

Kenny felt himself smiling, "And I will always love and cherish you, Hilary."

The new couple cuddled and held each other, eyes closing, and loneliness finally disappearing for good.

* * *

**ETP: Haha, so corny, but I just love these two together. Please review guys!**

**Musical Inspiration: One Less Lonely Girl – Justin Bieber**


End file.
